


Just play one-on-one with me

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Forgetting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone forgot who I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just play one-on-one with me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i should do one day with a little more plot, so here you go. Hope you enjoy !!

Kagami walks into his class, going over to his seat. Everyone is giving him weird looks, and he doesn't really know why. Kuroko sits down next to him, but says nothing to Kagami.

"Hey, Kuroko? What's going on?" Kagami asks. Kuroko looks up from his book, confused.

"Sorry, who are you?" Kuroko asks.

"What do you mean? I'm-"

"Okay class, everyone get into your seats. We have a new student today. Kagami, please stand up." His teacher says. Kagami stands up in confusion. 

"May I use the restroom, sir?" Kagami asks, clearing his throat.

"Ah, yes, it's just down the hall." Kagami quickly exits the room, traveling down the hall quickly.

"What is going on?" Kagami mumbles to himself. It's almost like his first day of school again. Kagami takes out his phone and looks at the date. It's still the right day and year, so what is happening? Kagami quickly dials in his dads phone number. His dad can't be in on whatever this prank is. The call picks up.

"Hello?" His dad says.

"Hey, dad. I've been having a really weird day and I-" Kagami gets cut off.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number." He says before hanging up. Kagami checks the number he dialed again, and it is absolutely his father. Kagami looks down at his phone in awe.

"What. The. Fuck." Kagami starts searching through his phone. He still has all his contacts. What matters is that he is still Kagami Taiga. Kagami walks back to class. He might as well get through this day. As soon as school ends, Kagami is out of Seirin and on his way to the station. 

 

-

 

If there is anyone who will remember Kagami, it's Aomine. Or not. 

"Dude, I seriously don't know who you are. Now just back off." Aomine says, pushing past Kagami on his way to the Touou gym.

"Come on, Aomine! How can you not remember? I beat you at the winter tournament, and made you love basketball again!" Kagami cries out. Aomine stops his steps and turns back to him.

"You, beat me? Okay." Aomine says sarcastically, scoffing.

"Okay. One on one me then!" Kagami basically yells.

"Fine. Whatever." Aomine says, continuing to walk to the gym as Kagami follows. Aomine quickly changes when he gets there, and then asks coach if he can do this thing really quickly. The coach agrees, and so now Aomine and Kagami are standing across from each other. Kagami is still in his school uniform, which isn't really ideal, but he can handle it. Kagami has the first possession, and Kagami quickly runs past Aomine and towards the basket, dunking.

"My point." Kagami says.

"We are only just starting." Aomine says, growling. 

The games was first to 10, and Kagami won 9-10. He finished the game with a meteor jam, and Aomine collapsed onto the ground, eyes wide, as if realizing something. 

"K-Kagami." Aomine stutters. How could he have been so stupid to remember Kagami?! Aomine gets off the ground, attacking Kagami in a hug.

"Oh my god, you remember." Kagami says, letting out a huge breath of relief.

"Yo, Aomine. Why are you hugging- now kissing a stranger?" Wakamatsu asks, very perplexed as to what is happening. Aomine pulls away, looking to the team. 

"Hey assholes, wake the fuck up! It's Kagami. Spelled K-A-G-A-M-I. He beat our arrogant asses in the winter cup." Aomine says, trying to ring a bell. 

"Aomine, seriously. Are you going mental?" Wakamatsu asks. Aomine walks over to Wakamatsu, shoving him towards Kagami.

"Just one-on-one him."

"Stop touching me, douchebag!" Wakamatsu says, brushing off his shoulders before grabbing the ball. 

"Let's go." Wakamatsu says, turning to Kagami.

 

-

 

After an exhausting hour of Kagami playing one on one with every player of Touou, people finally remembered him.

"How the fuck is that even possible? Why would you just be wiped off of everyone's memory? This makes no sense." Wakamatsu says, scratching his chin. 

"Even my dad doesn't remember me. How could he forget his kid?" Kagami asks desperately, his head in his hands.

"Ah, sorry, but. Maybe it was something to deal with, you know. A deal. Sorry." Sakurai says.

"A deal? Like a deal with the man downstairs?" Aomine says with confusion. 

"Ah, yes. Sorry. Maybe not quite satan himself. I'm sure he wouldn't make such a stupid mistake that everyone would get their memories back through basketball. Sorry." Sakurai says, bowing his head.

"No, I think Sakurai is on to something. But who would have made the deal? It is kind of random to make everyone forget Kagami." Wakamatsu says, laughing.

"No one could have made the deal but.. Kagami." Aomine says, looking over at Kagami. 

"What?! Why would I agree to having everyone forget me? And wouldn't I remember?" Kagami asks. 

"This just isn't making sense." Kagami looks at the time to see it is getting late. 

"I should get home so you guys can finish your practice. Sorry for the intrusion." 

"It's fine, dude. But I suggest you play a lot of one on one tomorrow." Aomine says, smiling as he pecks Kagami on the lips. 

"I will." Kagami says, smiling as he leaves the gymnasium.

"So, you managed to get a hot piece of ass like Kagami, huh?" Wakamatsu teases. He barely has any time to react before Aomine has him in a headlock and is giving him a playful noogie.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
